1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a phone book group management method for a mobile terminal, enabling efficient management of phone book data.
2. Discussion of the Background
A mobile terminal is a small portable terminal operated by a user. In the mobile terminal, a phone book provides contact information, such as a telephone number, e-mail addresses, and memos. A user may manage the contact information in groups.
With recent development in performance and diversified functions of the mobile terminal, the capacity of the phone book has increased remarkably. In order to manage an increased quantity of telephone numbers stored in the mobile terminal efficiently, the telephone numbers may be managed by groups. The user may manage information of a plurality of contacts by using a phone book group management function of the mobile terminal.
However, in conventional technology of phone book management, phone book groups are predetermined, and the contact information (for example, telephone number) is stored in one of the predetermined corresponding groups. A new phone book group may be created in a group addition mode. Accordingly, the user may experience inconvenience in registering new contact information in a new group, because the user first creates the new group in the group addition mode and then registers the new contact information in the newly created group. In order to create a plurality of groups, the user may repeat the procedure of creating a group.
For the above reasons, users may assign phone book data of many contacts to a single group (for example, “unassigned” group) without classification, and thereby the phone book group management function may not be fully utilized.